Better that ice cream
by confetti
Summary: On a hot day in Tokyo, Usagi realizes that *one* thing is better that ice cream. Please review!


***************************************  
It was a hot, humid summer day in Tokyo. The Tokyo Morning News reported that the temperature outside was reaching a record-breaking high. Sprinklers were turned on and set out on lawns and groups of teenagers were seen in Ice Cream shops eagerly spending their weekly allowance on dishes of brightly colored scoops of frozen heaven.  
  
This is the day Usagi woke up to on her first day of summer vacation. Laying over her pink moon and bunnie comforter, she was lying face down into her pillow with her arms thrown over the side. Her large mass of golden hair was in a huge tangled knot and it was soaked through with perspiration. Her light night gown was sticking to her skin and her forehead to her pillow.  
  
The lump on the bed opened her eyes with a miserable groan.   
  
Stumbling on her way to the shower, she grabbed the smallest outfit she could find that wasnt too skimpy (A.N. Dad??) and quickly jumped into the shower. Turning the knob until the water was as cold as it could get, Usagi gratefuly let the freezing water cool her down.  
  
Being too lazy and not feeling up to the effort when she finished showering, Usagi dropped her usual meatballs and instead put her long hair in a high pony tail and finished getting dressed. Feeling somewhat refreshed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mother, father and little brother around the round kitchen table, staring into space. A large white fan was pointed directly at them.   
  
Usagi couldn't help giggling. "Good MORNING everyone. Lovely day, isn't it? Just makes you want to go outside and well, plant a garden!!!"  
  
Her family looked at her as if she had sprotted another head.  
  
"Well, you know the one thing that's perfect on a day like this?" When no one answered, she continued. " Why, a nice dish of ice cream, of course! I'm going over to the arcade! Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Usagi, dear, have fun", her mom replied in a voice that made it apparent she hadnt really heard what Usagi had said.   
  
After about a block of running, Usagi decided she didnt have to get to the arcade in a hurry. Running was NOT the best thing to do today. She was already starting to get dizzy, and that was only after a block!   
  
Now walking slowly down the sidewalk, Usagi noticed that only a few brave souls were actually outside. Most people were getting around by cars. She stopped walking. Usagi could only imagine the nice, cold air conditioning.   
  
"Cowards", she muttered darkly before resuming walking.   
  
Finally, the Crown Arcade's double sliding doors were a block in front of her.   
  
"Must.....keep......going....."  
  
When she stepped into the arcade and cold air blew into her face, all Usagi could think about was how much the arcade reminded her of heaven. Yes, with the video games, ice cream, and "that annoying jerk", Usagi was on Cloud 9.   
  
Slidding on to a spinny chair in fron of the counter, Usagi spun herself around a few times while giggling hysterically.   
  
"I made it! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Then she realized people were staring at her strangely. She quickly stopped laughing and looked around. Boy, was the arcade *packed*! The bell on the door was ringing about every 2 seconds!   
  
Finally finishing taking orders and handing out sundaes and banana splits to all the customers, Motoki walked over to Usagi and chuckled to himself . She looked like she would burst with happiness. Finally reaching here, he gave her a large smile and greeted:   
  
"Hey there, Usagi-chan! How are you? What can I get you?"  
  
Usagi replied with her usual enthusiasm when it came to food. "I'm *great*, Motoki! Really super! It's so hot outside, isnt it? Well, I'm gonna have a sun-"  
  
Usagi stopped suddenly. Something was falling on her hair and sliding down her back and shoulders. Looking over her shoulder, she was very suprised to see a soaked Mamoru grinning at her like a little boy who had just played a great trick. He was wringing out his wet shirt right over Usagi's head!  
  
"Mamoru-baka!" She exploded in rage.  
  
"Hello there, Odango. Beautiful day, isnt it?"  
  
Sitting down on the stool next to her, he greeted Motoki and asked for a coffee for himself and a sundae for Usagi.  
  
Trying hard not to laugh, Motoki wen to start Mamoru's coffee and get Usagi's sundae. How that man could drink coffee on a day like this was amazing. He remembered the smile on Mamoru's face when he was drenching Usagi and he burst out laughing. Mamoru was so relaxed with Usagi! It was incredible. Motoki tried to hurry so he could see what Usagi would do.l  
  
"Mamoru, why the *hell* did you do that?!  
  
Mamoru tsked arragontly. "Don't use that sort of language, young lady."  
  
"I don't care! You got me *soaked*, you baka!" She replied hotly. "And how, if it's not to much to ask, did you get so wet?"  
  
"Oh, this? I ran through someone's sprinkler."  
  
Usagi couldn't stop herself. She burst out laughing. Cold, aloof, mature Mamoru running through someones sprinkler?? She couldn't imagine it, not in a million years. Yet here he was, drenched to the bone. She was laughing so hard she fell to the floor. One glance at Mamoru's face had her laughing even *harder*. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and his eyes were downcast, staring at the marble counter.   
  
Usagi regained her composure and sat back on her stool. Mamoru looked verrry annoyed with her. Motoki returned with the sundae and coffee and went to help another custiomer that had arrived.   
  
Mamoru was still ignoring her. Wait, wasnt Usagi the one who should be mad at *Mamoru*. Yes! That was how it was supposed to be! Renewed anger coursed through her. Who did he think he was?  
  
Staring at her sundae, trying to think of revenge, she stole a glance at Mamoru. Jerk! Her eyes went back to her sundae, which was still uneaten. Mamoru. Sundae. Mamoru. Sundae.   
  
'Hee hee hee', she laughed maniacally in her head.   
  
Standing up quickly she picked up her sundae and headed for the door. Mamoru still hadnt looked up. Good. She walked to the door and let them open. Not leaving but turning around quietly, she tip toed until she was behind Mamoru's back and lifted it above his head. Just as the goopey stuff was about to leave the glass Mamoru-baka spoke.  
  
"Don't even try it, Usagi."  
  
Usagi let out a squeak and dropped the sundae. How did he know??  
  
That wasnt her only problem. Usagi watched as the sundae seemed to fall in slow motion. Instead of landing only on Mamorus head, the sundae had fell on his back, and the proceeded to spray all over Usagi's face. The small red cherry had fallen down Mamoru's shirt.   
  
The people in the arcade pointed and laughed for a few minutes but then they went back to what they had been doing. Realizing that Mamoru was starting to stand up, Usagi started walking backwards to the doors.   
'Uh-oh'  
  
Uh-oh was right. Mamoru was looking at her as if he wanted to rip each limb off her body. Now he was even starting to walk slowly and dangerously up to her. She felt like prey being hunted. Turning on her heel, she ran out of the arcade as fast as her feet would carry her. About 10 feet from the arcade doors she felt two iron hands clamp down on her arm.   
  
Mamoru was standing there with murder in his eyes. He lifted one of his brows up, silently asking a question.  
  
Usagi had a answer. "You, you d-deserved i-i-it." She had stuttered a bit, but she had stood up to him! Letting go of her arm he said:   
  
"Hmm...guess I did."   
  
Before Usagi could reply a pair of lips had crashed down on her own and she could feel Mamoru bringing her closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, more for support for her legs that were suddenly made of Jello, Usagi felt like she was floating. She returned the kiss with all her strength.   
  
They finally parted, and stared at eachother. Usagi's arms were still around his neck and his hands remained on her waist.  
  
Usagi suddenly smiled and said, "I always knew you would taste better than a sundae."  
  
Laughing hard, Mamoru's lips again sought Usagi's and the rest...well...you know. ^.~ 


End file.
